Unexpected Attraction
by Amy Cullchamp
Summary: Bella Swan is attending college and it's her sophomore year. She's never really had a serious boyfriend, what will happen when she meets and interesting boy named Edward Cullen? Will she let her guard down? All Human. E&B E&R A&J!
1. Embarrassment

**Alright I hope you guys enjoy this story! It's my second one, and I'm mainly writting it because I have writers block from my other story, but I'm really excited to write it! hah! I hope you're pumped to read it!?!?!?!?!**

**Listen to Between The Trees while reading this, any of there songs!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**ALL HUMAN!**

* * *

I heard my roommate screaming at the top of her lungs on the phone. Doesn't she understand that the person can hear her just fine if she talks normally? I was use to it though. Jessica wasn't exactually the quiet type, and lately she'd been talking to her new boyfriend, Mike, on the phone almost 24/7. And when she wasn't talking to him on the phone, she was talking about him to me, or our other roommate Angela. She just didn't seem to understand that we didn't care, at all. Angela was never like that with her boyfriend Ben, she would only talk to me about him if I had asked her.

I sighed, it was probably time to get to my Anatomy class. Before I left I signed online real quick, just to make sure we didn't have anything due today. I instantly got IMed by my closest guy friend,

_"SteamingTacoMan": Bells!! Hey I'm so glad you're on!!! Did we have any Anatomy essays due today?!_

_"BrownSwan": Gah!! Emmett!! I was about to ask you the same thing!! I don't even remember what we we're doing last Thursday! Something about Connective Tissue?_

_"SteamingTacoMan": Dang! I don't remember, I was too busy staring at Mr. Hustey's balding spot._

_"BrownSwan": haha! It was shinning in the sun! Did you catch that?!_

_"SteamingTacoMan": When isn't it. So are you going to class then?_

I thought this over, of course I had never deliberatly skipped a class, but of late I had really been out of it, and if I showed up without an essay, I'd bomb the class..hmm..

_"PixieDancer" has signed on_

_"BrownSwan": Alice! Save me! Did we have an anatomy essay due today?_

_"PixieDancer": Nope! It's due next week! :)_

_"BrownSwan": Thanks! You're a life saver!_

_"PixieDancer": Tell me something I don't know._

I rolled my eyes and quickly switched back over to Emmett's screen

_"SteamingTacoMan": BELLA?!?!!?!?!? ARE YOU THERE?!?!_

_"SteamingTacoMan": are you going!?!? why arn't you answering me?!!?_

_"SteamingTacoMan": If you don't answer within the next minute I'm texting you!!_

_"BrownSwan": Chill! I just asked Alice, it's due next week. So I'll see you in a bit._

_"SteamingTacoMan": Save me a seat?_

I laughed, who else would I sit by? Angela wasn't in that class, and I sure as heck wasn't going to sit by Tyler or Eric. I shuddered, lately they wouldn't leave me alone, there always seemed to be new flowers in my vase, and new chocolates on my doorstep. How unoriginal can a guy get?

I shut my laptop and shoved it into my bag, deliberately taking the long way to the science wing, I was not up for anatomy right now. I started to think about Emmett, and Alice. They had been my best friends in college since the beginning of sophomore year, sure that was only 4 months ago, but we were still pretty close. Of course now that I was good friends with Emmett every girl would glare at me whenever they saw me. For some reason they thought we were dating, which made Emmett unavailable. I tried to explain to them that we were only friends, but they'd always just shrug there shoulders and reply, "with benefits".

After that I had decided that they could think whatever they wanted about us, but it was nothing more than friendship. I mean sure, I loved Emmett, but only as a brother, he was like the big brother I never had.

I was lost in my train of thought and hadn't noticed that I had taken a wrong turn and wound up in the pre-med room. I looked around and turned bright red, sure enough, Professor Cullen was staring at me with an amused expression on his face. Professor Cullen was also the head doctor of the college so he had seen me enough to last a lifetime.

"Miss Swan? Did something happen, perhaps you slipped and sprained your ankle?" He asked, obviously amused, and to my extreme embarrassment the whole class laughed.

"Um..er... I just got lost?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Prof. Cullen just laughed,

"Isn't this your second year here Isabella?" He said, continuing his interrogation,

"Well you know, every now and then I think the janitor switches up the room numbers, so I wanted to catch him in the act." I replied, two could play at this game, haha.

"Oh yes, Larry sure is a tricky one." He said with a shake of his head, and suddenly the whole class started laughing, I couldn't help but giggle, and then quickly made my way out of his classroom.

I practically sprinted to my Anatomy class, and got there just as the teacher was starting his lesson. I slipped into a seat between Emmett and Alice, and tried to catch my breath.

My phone suddenly vibrated, and I took it out, curious as to see who was texting me,

_Smooth Swan, Smooth._

It was Emmett, I rolled my eyes and quickly replied,

_Ha-Ha, you're soooo funny. What'd I miss?_

My phone vibrated again, and I was starting to wonder why we weren't just weren't talking, we were one foot away from each other!

_Well, Mr. Hustey bent over, and everyone was blinded by the light! A few kids even ran out screaming ;)_

I typed out my reply,

_Dang! Maybe i'll throw a penny down there, and hopefully he'll pick it up, so I can get a recap!_

I quickly turned my phone off, and looked at Emmett with a look of triumph, hah! I got the last word in.

Alice looked over at us, and gave us a glare that would freeze Mexico. The rest of the class I just sat there trying to concentrate on what he was trying to teach us, something about how we had moved onto the Skeleton, were expected to memorize all the bones, and write an essay about the functions by next Thursday. Greeeeeattttttt. Just then the teacher dismissed us, and I walked back to the dorms with Emmett and Alice.

"So are you coming to my game Bells, Alice?" Emmett asked,

Of course I was, Emmett was basically the best defensive player I had ever seen, and I had never missed one of his games. I don't even know why he had asked me.

"Of course! Have I missed one yet?!" I said a little too enthusiastically,

Emmett showed a huge grin, before turning to Alice and giving her a direct glare,

Unlike me, Alice missed about half of Emmett's games, she usually had other plans with Jasper, her boyfriend of two years.

"Hmm... yeah, I think me and Jasper will make an appearance." Alice said a little shakily,

I laughed, of course Jasper would come. Those two were connected at the hip, always just staring at each other and whispering. To me they seemed like opposites, Alice was a ball of energy, and Jasper was soo... he was... well... he was really, chill. I guess you could call it, but I loved them together. For some reason even though they were opposites, they were perfect for each other. I sighed, recently Emmett, and Alice had been spending a lot of time with their boyfriend, and girlfriend. Not that I had a problem with it, but I just got bored a lot. I had never had a serious relationship, and the closest thing I had to one ended horribly.

I had dated Jacob Black my freshman year of college, at the time he seemed really cool, we could talk about almost anything. But, I realized about 5 months into the relationship that the only reason I was with him was so I could have a connection to him. See, Jacob was the kind of guy who didn't have many girl friends. He just had girlfriends. So I decided I would rather be his girlfriend, than nothing at all. It still really confuses me, but ever since I broke up with him, he has kind of kept his distance. I missed him a lot, but just in a friendly way, I would never date him again, whenever we kissed, which wasn't a lot, I had felt nothing, but tried to pretend it was because he was my first real "boyfriend".

"Earth to Bella! Did you hear what I said?" Alice said, practically yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something, what is it?" I asked wondering what was so important that she had to scream at me,

"I asked if you wanted to go out to eat with us later." Alice replied, while rolling her eyes.

"Umm... who's us?" I asked, hoping it wasn't just Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. I mean like I said, I have no problem with them, it's just that 5th wheeling isn't really something I enjoy, and if we went out to eat I would DEFIANTLY be 5th wheeling.

"Me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." She said with a smile, I could tell she was hoping I'd say yes, but I just wasn't up for fifth wheeling tonight, I had a ton of homework anyways,

I pretended to cringe,

"Nawh, I have a ton of homework to do tonight, so i'll just catch up with you guys later."

Alice looked like she was about to cry, but it was true, I really did have a lot of homework, so hah! She can't call me a liar. Just then Emmett's phone started to ring,

"Hey, what's up man?" Emmett screamed into his phone, hmm, maybe him and Jessica had more in common then they thought. I laughed to myself, and Alice laughed too, obviously knowing what I was thinking. She had this weird ability to read me like a book, it was kind of weird, but it let us have a lot of inside jokes.

"You can? Sweet, alright well I think we're going to La Countu Rousse, is that cool?"

Who was Emmett talking to? Probably Rose, since that was the restaurant that they were most likely going to.

"Alright, i'll see you at the game, later." Emmett quickly flipped his cell phone shut, and looked at me evilly,

"Too bad you have too much homework to come tonight, that was just Edward, he's hanging out with us after the game." He said sarcastically.

Who the heck was Edward? He obviously wasn't someone I had met. I thought I knew every guy Emmett was friends with. Obviously not, but why would I care if Edward going going or not? Of course he's a guy, but I'm not like Jessica, or Lauren, I don't jump on every bit of testosterone I see.

"Hmm, I guess i'll have to get a rain check then?" I realized we were by my dorm room, and since I was really tired, I decided I would take a nap before the game.

"Alright, see you guys at the game! Good Luck Emmsterman!" I shouted with the most enthusiastic voice I could, I thought it was really good.

Emmett apparently didn't buy it because he was on the floor laughing with Alice in about two seconds. Grrr... I didn't think it was that funny. I slammed the door in their faces and screamed through it,

"Ha-ha! You guys are soooooo funny."

After grabbing a banana and eating it I decided I would take my nap now.

I layed down on my twin sized bed, and grabbed my ipod out of my backpack. Quickly, I put on "White Lines & Red Lights" by Between The Trees. They always put me to sleep with their slow melodies.

* * *

I woke up with a start as my alarm went off,

_" IM GONNA DO IT HOW I ALWAYS DO, SLEEPING TILL THE BREAK OF NOON, WAKING JUST TO MAKE THROUGH ANOTHER NIGHT OF SHAKIN YOU"_

I groaned, no way was it already 6:15, I looked up at my alarm clock and fell out of my bed

**6:29**

Crap! His game started in one minute, and I couldn't be late!!! I ran to my bathroom, and quickly threw on some jeans, and a plain dark blue shirt. I looked at the mirror in horror, my hair was all over the place,

"Noooooo, don't do this to me."

I ran back into my room, and over to Angela's desk, she wouldn't mind if I borrowed a hair tie, but just in case I left a note,

_Hey Ang, I need a hair tie, so I'm stealing on of yours. If you saw my hair right now you'd pee your pants, so I NEED it. :)_

_Thanks, Bella_

I whipped my hair up into a messy ponytail and decided that I looked the best I could, so then I ran out of the door. I reached the field just in time to see the first touchdown scored, and of course it was Emmett who had tackled all the guys trying to attack Tristan. I glanced up to where Alice was sitting with Jasper, and she caught my eye and started to wave viciously. I ran up to where she was and when I reached her I was out of breath.

"Sorr...Alarm...Late..Ran" was all I could get out. She just started laughing hysterically at me, and pointing at my shirt. What? What was wrong with my shirt, it was just a plain dark blue one.

"You, Bel, hahahahahahaha" Alice started shouting, and then fell down on the bleachers, Jasper quickly went down besides her, and I thought it was to help her. No such luck. He was laughing harder than I had ever seen him before. I looked around and saw Emmett rolling around on the field.

What the heck was going on?! I looked down and saw a kid I had never seen before, I then realized that Tristan, the usual quarter-back wasn't the one who had scored. That was definitely not Tristan. This kid had piercing green eyes that reminded me of someone, but who? He was staring at me with obvious amusement in his eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the bathroom to check out with I looked like.

When I reached the mirror I almost cried. Over my shirt was my bra! Gah! It wasn't even a plain bra! It had the teletubies all over it! I groaned, how come Alice didn't tell me?! Darn it!! I sat in the bathroom for probably a half hour, trying to fix my situation without actually taking my shirt off. It was harder than it looked, a few times the bra actually ended up on my head, with my elbow behind my neck. Finally, I got it in place, and looked over my appearance, I looked at good as I ever would. I walked slowly up the bleachers, and noticed that the score was 29-10. At least something good was happening.

I reached Alice, and Jasper, and they couldn't keep a straight face while looking at me. I felt my face turn bright red, so I quickly grabbed one of Emmett's jerseys (he always leaves them with us so we can wear them & be his number one fan) and shoved it over my head. Of course I was swimming in it, but thats exactly what I wanted right now. I heard a cough, and looked up to see a very amused Rosalie staring at me. Crap.

"Hey... Bella...." Rosalie managed to choke out.

WHAT?! how had she heard what happened? You have got to be kidding me!

"Rosalie just get it over with." I replied,

"hahahahah Bella, I'm sorry, but Emmett texted me telling me what happened! I can't believe you did that! haahh!!!!" She was almost on the floor now, and all the other audience members starting staring at our little group of friends. I could tell they all wanted to start rolling around, but since they didn't know me they didn't know how I'd react. So they controlled themselves. I was thankful for that, of course if they had started laughing I would have just sat there, and turned bright red. But for all they know I could have pulled out a knife.

For the rest of the game I just sat there and tried to focus on the game, sometimes making small talk with Alice. I didn't want to be here anymore after I had just embarrassed myself to the extreme. I was so glad I had rejected their dinner plans, even if it meant not meeting this Edward guy.

Finally the game got over, and Emmett came running over to us. I knew what was coming, of course Emmett would rip on me, he ripped on me over the smallest things, he wouldn't let this pass him by.

"Bella! You looked like superwoman!!!!!" Emmett started squealing like a pig,

Rosalie looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes, and I laughed out loud, Emmett just embarrassed himself in front of Rosalie. It was my turn to fall to the ground laughing, and Emmett just looked at me and started to laugh even harder. Before I knew it, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were rolling around on the ground, gasping for air. I was so busy laughing I didn't even realize that someone else had joined our party until I heard,

"I think I missed something" The stranger said in an obviously amused voice,

I froze right where I was, and looked up. I felt my breathing stop but he was so..so... beautiful. No that didn't even cut it, he was so much more than that. I looked up into his deep green eyes, and realized he was the quarter back from the field.

"Hey dude! Ha-ha no, Bella was just being unintentionally funny." Emmett explained, and winked at me,

I turned bright red, I could feel it in my face, and I quickly put my hair down so I could cover my face.

Big mistake.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH BELLA WHAT'D YOU DO BEFORE THIS GAME?!" Emmett screamed at me.

Crap. My hair.

I peaked through it to see all of my friends, plus the mystery guy on the ground, almost crying. I couldn't speak, not only did I have my bra on my shirt, but now this?! No way!

I turned even brighter, and started to stutter,

"H,.s.,a,." I said, not making any sense whatsoever.

Eventually they all got up, and I just looked around awkwardly, crap I had just embarrassed myself in front of the hottest guy I had ever seen. No the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. I had to get out of here. And quick.

"Well... I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled while sprinting away with all my might,

I didn't stop running until I had made it back to my dorm room, then I flopped onto my bed, and started to distract myself. I decided I needed to take a shower, so I slowly crawled into the bathroom.

The hot water was pounding down on my back, and I couldn't help but feel carefree. It's not like I'd ever see that guy again, and he didn't even know me. So it didn't matter at all. With that off my mind I started to belt out the words to Decoy by Paramore,

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SO USED,

AS I'M USING YOU,

ABUSING YOU,

MY LITTLE DECOOYYYYY!"

I loved singing in the shower, it was basically my passion. After the water turned ice cold, I decided I should probably go to bed. I changed into my boxers and oversized T-shirt, and then crawled into bed. Usually when I tried to get to sleep I didn't think about anything at all. But tonight was different, I couldn't get him out of my head, and I didn't know why. I had known him for a total of one hour and I was already thinking about him constantly. It was probably just because he reminded me of someone, and I couldn't figure out who it was yet. Whatever the case, the last thing I remember thinking about before I went to bed was his piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

**Hmmm.. I hope you liked that Chapter, I really love writting about them when they're both humans. It's real fun. Don't worry Edward will be in the next chapter! How'd you like the length?!!? This is like the longest chapter I've ever written, but I just couldn't stop!**

**Alright review, please!! :D**

**Oh right, here are the songs I used / mentioned in this chapter, you should download them!!**

**1.) White Lines & Red Lights - Between The Trees**

**2.) Richman - 3oh!3**

**3.) Decoy - Paramore**


	2. Green Eyes

**Alright heres the second chapter! I love writing this fan fiction! I don't think it's helping with my other story though, so all you Ancient Encounters fans, I will update! Just not till next week sometime? Or something like that. I have no new music for you guys, because I'm writing this chapter the same day as the first one.. mmmmmmmm... instead of studying for my anatomy quiz tomorrow. Oh well! **

**Well hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

I woke up to the morning sun piercing through my window. Dang it, why hadn't I shut my blinds last night? I rolled out of my bed, and saw that Jessica was still asleep, at least that was a good thing. I quickly got up and started to stretch and yawn, I bent down to pick up some papers that were scattered everywhere. Why did Jessica have to be such a slob? I picked it up and realized it was a note; to Jessica. I couldn't help but read it, I mean it was practically screaming for someone to investigate it!

_Jess;_

_Hey babe, sorry I can't make it over tomorrow night but you know how things are with the guys. They still don't think seeing you is a good idea, they're still stuck on that stupid rumor that your roommate spread about you. What's her name again? Bella? I don't know, but I'm sorry babe. They're forcing me to go to the beach with them or something stupid. I would much rather be at your apartment, just you and me. My friends are such pricks, all they ever say about you is how you're ugly. But trust me you're anything but that ;). Love ya,_

_Mike_

I almost gagged at the note, why would she leave this on the floor? Did she WANT me to throw up all over our room? Sick. What was this rumor I spread about her? I might hate her guts, but I could never spread something false about someone. Not to mention I don't even talk to most of Mike's friends, although they all seem to want to get to know me. Also, why was Mike acting like he didn't know my name. Maybe it's just me going crazy but I'm pretty sure he texts me ALL THE TIME asking me if I want to hangout with him! Even when he's dating one of my friends, or, well, one of my ex-friends. Jessica and I use to get along just fine, until she started to turn psycho on me, always trying to embarrass me in front of her friends. I quickly pushed her out of my mind and started to make breakfast.

I decided I would make eggs benedict today, and then pick up a cappuccino on the way to U.S History. As I was cooking I started to hum one of my new favorite songs, "Addicted" by Saving Abel. After I finished making my meal I decided to make Jessica, and Angela's. Of course Angela was MIA this morning which meant she probably spent the night at Ben's dorm or somewhere with him. She'd be back in about a half hour though, considering she was in my class, and she probably still had to get dressed. I gulped down my food, and then set Angela's and Jess' on our mini table.

Thats when I looked in the mirror, and realized that I looked like complete garbage. Like someone had literally just thrown me out of a window and I had hit the ground. I decided I would take a shower before showing up to class, I still had a good 15 minutes. I stepped in the shower and fell right on my butt. Ahhh, why was I so clumsy? I let out a wince, and turned the water on steaming hot.

Finally with about 10 minutes until class started, I began to get dressed. I threw on some black sweat pants, and a light green fitted shirt that said, "Where the heck is Wall Drug?!". I saw Angela and Jessica eating there breakfast and I couldn't help but smile as Angela was digging in, oblivious to my presence. I let out a laugh and she instantly turned her head towards the sound.

She looked at me with eggs hanging out of her mouth and then started to grin, before realizing she had food in her mouth. I laughed even harder, and went over to my bed to get my UNITED STATES HISTORY 6TH EDITION, book. I loved history, but lately we were getting into a bunch of technology stuff, like Eli Whitney. I sighed, I still hadn't finished my chapter 8 terms, but I could do that within the first minute of class. I bet Angela would let me copy hers, I think all I had left was, "The importance of the cotton 'gin'".

"Bella are you ready to go?" Angela asked quietly.

I loved Angela, she was hands down the nicest person I had ever met, and although she wasn't in my main 'group' of friends, she was definitely one of my favorite people.

"Yeah, let me just grab a granola bar to eat in class." I replied, of course I was always eating. It was just something I did, what can I say, when I wasn't eating I felt like I should be doing something else. I grabbed my favorite flavor of chocolate chip, and me and Angela headed out the door saying our good byes to Jessica.

We made small talk until we got to Prof. Edgell's classroom. As we walked in you could tell it was a history class, there were replicas everywhere of civil war battles. Not to mention the 45 posters of the Presidents of the United States lining the walls, the most recent being President Barack Obama. We sat down in our seats, and I took out my History terms. Yep, all I had left was "The importance of the cotton 'gin'".

"Angela do you think I could borrow your terms real quick, pleasee?" I asked in my puppy dog voice, hoping it would win her over.

"Yeah" she sighed. I don't think she liked letting me copy, but what can I say, I'm irresistible.

I quickly began to copy it down,

_The Importance of the cotton gin__ was great. It helped the slaves harvest the cotton 50 times greater than their normal standards by hand. It was counterfeited a lot considering that Eli Whitney didn't put the right patents on it. But nonetheless it was a huge success. Without the invention of this machine, it would have taken slaves years to harvest as much cotton as they had in one month. Due to the great work being done slaves grew valuable. Their prices sky-rocketed, and by 1816 they were valued double of what they had been 10 years earlier. Many freed slaves in the north were put up to action once again, and sold for tons of money. _**(****This is actually from a text book, I just did my AP US History terms today and this was one of them, just thought i'd let you know!)**

That's how far I got until the teacher called my name,

"Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Here" I said while raising my hand, I don't know why he always continued to call me by my full name, I told him everyday to call me Bella. I was deep in thought until an unfamiliar name was said,

"Edward Anthony Masen Cu-" was all the teacher could get out,

"Here" said the guy.

I didn't bother to look up at him, considering he was probably just some senior who decided to take an easy class. As if this class were easy, yeah right. The terms themselves took me four hours to do. So the lecture began, and my curiosity began to rise, I decided I would sneak a peak at this Edward kid, and see if I recognized him.

I very sneakily glanced up to where he was sitting three rows behind me,

It was him! From the football game! Wait Edward?! As in the Edward who was going to go out to eat with Emmett and them last night? This was the Edward?! The one who was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life?! And he was in my History class? No way, I could talk to him, but what would I say? "Hi my name is Bella, and I'm the girl who wore her bra on her shirt last night?" No way was I going to let myself get embarrassed like that. So I just sat there, and stared at him.

That's when he looked up, and met my eyes with his own green ones. I quickly inverted my gaze to the nearest person so it would seem like I was looking at him. Of course that just happened to be Mike. So I quickly looked around the room, nervously trying to find something to look at. But, I couldn't find anything and eventually I ended up staring at Edward again.

This time when I looked at him, he was already staring at me. I could feel my face get hot, which could only mean one thing, I was turning bright red. But why? Not guy had ever affected me like this before. What was so special about Edward? I mean he was undeniably gorgeous, but I wasn't that shallow. Emmett and Jasper were both really good looking, but then again, they had nothing on Edward.

I was still staring at Edward, and then he did something that left me stunned.

He gave me a crooked smile, I didn't even know people could smile like that! I was breathless. How could just one smile affect me so much? So much was running through my head, that I didn't hear the question the teacher had asked me,

"Miss Swan? What do you have to say about that?"

Crap. How was I going to get out of this. I began to panic and looked over at Angela for help. She was texting someone, probably Ben, so it seemed I was on my own.

"Mr. Edgell, I think that's a trick question." A smooth voice from behind me answered.

"Interesting thought Edward, explain yourself." Mr. Edgell asked.

Had Edward just saved me? Had he taken a bullet for me, I hoped he knew what he was talking about. Considering Edgell was a hard ass, he better have a good answer.

"Well you asked what the majority of American's were in the 1820's. Considering that the majority of immigrants at that time were from Germany, Ireland, Great Britain, or other Netherlands countries, there is technically many answers." He replied. How did he know that?

"Yes but what was the majority of people, were they German, Irish, English? What Edward, answer the question." Mr. Edgell replied, obviously thinking Edward was an idiot and had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's the tricky part Mr. Edgell, when they came to America they became Americans. They either left their homelands because of the push factors, or the pull factors, and by doing that gave up their claims to their home country. They all accepted that they were Americans once they reached the eastern cities." Edward replied, and you could tell that Mr. Edgell was quite impressed.

"Very good, Edward."

I just sat there gaping, not only did Edward save me from humiliation, but he also got it right, AND impressed Mr. Edgell, which is a near impossible thing to do.

Mr. Edgell dismissed us, and I nearly ran out of the classroom, not even waiting for Angela to grab all her books. I don't know why I had to get away, but I just did. I ran down to the courtyard, and started to munch on my granola bar, when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out, wondering who could be texting me.

_Hey, so what do you think of going camping this weekend?_

Alice. I sighed, of course she would want to go camping. I had no plans so I guess I could agree,

_I'm down! Sounds really fun, where are we going? And who's all coming?_

I couldn't help but ask the last question, I wouldn't mind if it was just me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, but I was kind of hoping someone else would be coming. My phone vibrated in my hand, and I flipped it open, eager for her reply,

_Well, we were thinking of going to Forks. One of the guys who is coming is from there, and he said that it's really beautiful, like everything is greeeeeen!!! And don't worry you won't be 5th wheeling! But you should invite Angela and Ben!!!! That'd be so much fun! But I have to get to Chemistry, so i'll talk to you later! BYE BELLA!!!_

Yes! Angela could come, that'd be fun. Forks, Washington? My dad had lived there when he was a kid, and he always told me stories about how everything was green and you couldn't tell anything apart. This would be amazing! I was so excited, when once again my phone vibrated,

_Hey BELLS!!! DID ALICE TELL YOU ABOUT THE CAMPING ADVENTURE?!!? :D _

It was Emmett. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would have to make sure I was coming himself.

_Yeah, yeah! Of course I am! Do you think I'd pass it up?!?! Are we leaving Friday?!_

I was hoping so, it was Wednesday and I was kind of hoping to get away this weekend as soon as possible. The less time to see Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Mike. Please, let us be leaving Friday!

_Yup, right after 6:00PM so be ready! Oh hey, I was suppose to ask you, what are you doing tomorrow night?_

Tomorrow night? I thought about it, I didn't think I had any plans, but why did Emmett want to know? Maybe we were doing something sweet, like bowling, I was always down for a good game of bowling! Even if I did use the bumpers, and the last time I bowled I had to go to Dr. Cullen so he could check out my wrist. I didn't think I was doing anything tomorrow, so I answered him,

_Nothing at all. Why? Are we going bowling!?!?!?!?!?!? :D :D :D_

My phone vibrated again, and I flipped it open quickly, eager to see what the plans were.

_Nope! ha-ha! Looks like you wont get to see Dr. Cullen too soon! ;) We're all just thinking about have a giant game of Animal Survivor! Couldn't leave you out! Or maybe we could. Scratch that you're not invited._

Jerk! Emmett was soo not funny when he trying to be.

_Ha-Ha real funny Emmett, way to be mature :P. I'll be there, pick me up?_

It vibrated again

_Yeah around 8, so it'll be dark. Wear all green, or some dark blendy color! Talk to you later Bells!_

I laughed, blendy? Was that even a word, haha. Well now at least I had plans for this weekend AND tomorrow. I sighed,

It was probably time to get back to the dorm, I think I left my ipod on, which meant it was probably almost dead. I should probably run home and charge that. So I began to walk back to my dorm, and managed to get back around 4 pm, just in time to catch Angela without Jessica around.

"Hey Ang! Do you and Ben want to come camping with me, Emmett, Alice, and all them this weekend? We're going to my dad's old hometown, Forks, Washington. I think it should be fun. So what do you say, you down?" I asked kind of desperately, I really really really wanted her to come on this camping trip for some reason.

"Hmmm... Yeah I don't think we have any other plans, when are we leaving, Friday? Saturday?" She asked,

"Friday right after six, so be ready! Yes I'm so glad you're coming!" I said while laughing.

"Ha-ha, me to Bella, I feel like I haven't hung out with you in forever, I mean we live in the same dorm room. But still, we don't really get to talk that much."

"I know! Well... let's start now, how are you and Ben?" I asked with a huge smile on my face,

"We're great! Well, you know we spend every night together in his dorm, but all we ever really do in cuddle and talk. It's really nice, it's real low key, so I don't have to worry about anything really. I mean Bella! It's just sooo nice. I really think he's the one!" She was practically gushing now, but it was so cool. I truly was happy for her. Ben seemed like a really good guy.

"That's so good Angela! I'm so happy for you!" I said completely honest.

"Thanks!! Oh crap, is that really the time? I have to go to Personal Law. I'll talk to you when I get back. Bye!" She shouted at me out the door.

For the rest of the night I just went online and watched some old videos, then started my homework, and decided it was time to go to bed. I changed into my pajamas and rolled into my bed. I looked out the window, and it was raining. I sighed, why did it have to rain? The sun was so much better.

Once again, before I went to sleep, those green eyes haunted me.

* * *

I woke up to the realization that it was Thursday and my classes today consisted of Personal Law, and Government. Greeatttt...

My day was a blur, all I really remember doing is thinking about Edward all day. For some reason I couldn't get his face out of my head, or his velvety voice. Every time I thought about it I got the chills. Or maybe it was because it was only 40 degrees out today. After my classes I looked at my watch and realized it was 7 PM. That only gave me one hour to get ready for this game of "animal survivor". So I quickly put on my brown "ragbirds" sweatshirt, along with some dark brown pants. Then I grabbed an old winter hat and put it on, and waited for Emmett to come pick me up.

Around 7:50 my cellphone rang,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hey! Bella we're early come outside!" Emmett said, practically ruining my hearing for life.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said, and hung up the phone.

I grabbed my gloves and headed down the stairs to where I saw Emmett's car waiting for me.

* * *

**Alright, how'd you like it?! Edward is def. going to be in the next chapters, so don't get your panties in a bundle. alright?!**

**review, I only have one so far, sad? :(**

**tell me what you think.**

**The song I used was obviously:**

**-Addicted by Saving Abel**


End file.
